Yojimbo
Zurück zur Episodenliste Yojimbo (jap.: 用心棒; "Leibwächter") ist die 111. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die siebte Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Die Klinge der GötterIn einer anderen Welt, in einer einsamen Hütte. Der Ronin Miyamoto Usagi stellt sich dem von einem dämonischen Wahnsinn besessenen Mörder Jei zum Duell auf Leben und Tod. Während des Kampfes zieht ein Gewitter auf, und als Jei Usagi gegen einen Baum treibt, schlägt ein Blitz in den Stamm ein und schleudert ihn betäubt zu Boden. Doch ehe Jei dem hilflosen Ronin den Garaus machen kann, zuckt ein weiterer Blitz herab und trifft Jei; und als Usagi am nächsten Morgen wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, findet er von seinem Gegner lediglich dessen Speer vor. thumb|240px|Meeting the Golden ChildEinige Zeit später trifft Usagi, von einer Nachricht herbeigerufen, in einem verwüsteten und niedergebrannten Dorf ein, wo er eine alte Bekannte, die Kriegerin Akemi, wiedersieht. Sie erzählt ihm, wie eine Bande von Samurai unter dem Kommando des Söldners Sumo Kuma die Dorfbewohner und ihre Samuraieskorte niedergemetzelt haben, auf der Suche nach einem Kind, das sich in ihrer Obhut befindet. Dieses Kind, Kintaro mit Namen, ist mit besonderen heiligen Kräften geboren worden, und Akemi hatte den Auftrag, ihn sicher zum Tempelpalast eines religiösen Ordens zu bringen. Sie holt Kintaro aus seinem Versteck und stellt ihn Usagi vor; doch als sie aufbrechen wollen, stellt sich heraus, dass Akemi zu schwer verwundet ist, um die Reise antreten zu können. thumb|240px|left|"Gestatten, mein Name ist Jei-san."Daraufhin macht Usagi sich allein mit Kintaro auf, doch die Reise erweist sich als sehr anstrengend; denn Kintaro ist nämlich extrem verwöhnt und meckert Usagi im Laufe ihrer Wanderung stets lautstark die Ohren voll. Dazu kommt noch, dass Jei seine Begegnung mit Usagi überstanden hat und immer noch darauf sinnt, das "Böse" in Usagi mit seinem Tod ein für alle Mal auszumerzen. Mit seinen mystischen Fähigkeiten schickt er sich an, eine Gruppe von mächtigen Kriegern zu beschwören, die Usagi für ihn erledigen sollen. So finden sich die Turtles urplötzlich aus ihrem Versteck heraus mitten auf einen gewittrigen Berg in einer anderen Welt versetzt; und während sie sich noch fragen, was da eigentlich mit ihnen passiert ist, werden sie von Jei, der ihnen die Rolle eines verletzten alten Mannes vorspielt, angesprochen, mithilfe von Gedankenkontrolle in seine Gewalt gebracht und ausgeschickt, um Usagi zu töten und Kintaro zu ihm zu bringen. thumb|240px|Der Angriff der [[Kappa]]Als Usagi und Kintaro in der folgenden Nacht ihr Lager aufschlagen, werden sie von den Turtles angegriffen. Trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Übermacht wird Usagi mit ihnen fertig, und seine Treffer haben den nützlichen Nebeneffekt, dass sie Jeis Hypnose von ihnen abschüttelt. Mit etwas Ruhe und Kintaros Fürsprache, der erkannt hat, dass sie verzaubert wurden, bekommen die Turtles ihren Verstand wieder klar, und nachdem sie Usagi erzählt haben, wer sie zu diesem Angriff auf ihn gezwungen hat, lädt Usagi sie in ihr Lager ein und erklärt ihnen seine Aufgabe und wer Jei wirklich ist. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt gekommen sind, bietet er den Turtles die Hilfe von Kintaros Orden an, dessen Mitglieder über mystisches Wissen verfügen. So schließen die Fünf sich zusammen und setzen die Reise von da an gemeinsam fort. thumb|240px|left|Ein Sturz ins UngewisseAls sie am nächsten Tag weiterwandern, bemerken sie das Herannahen einer großen Schar Reiter und können sich noch rechtzeitig verstecken. Bei den Neuankömmlingen handelt es sich zudem um keinen anderen als Sumo Kuma und dessen Samurai höchstpersönlich; und um herauszufinden, was sie eigentlich vorhaben, schnappen Usagi und die Turtles sich ein paar Nachzügler, legen deren Rüstungen an und reihen sich - mit Kintaro in einem Eimer verstaut - heimlich in die Reihen ihrer Feinde ein. Durch die Gespräche der Samurai können sie erfahren, dass Jei sie ebenfalls in seine Gewalt gebracht hat; doch dann wittert Sumo Kuma mit seiner scharfen Nase die Präsenz der Eindringlinge und umzingelt die Turtles und Usagi mit seinen Leuten. Die fünf Freunde kämpfen sich aus dem Ring ihrer Gegner heraus und starten damit eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch den Wald. Sie können sich Sumo Kumas Samurai zwar erfolgreich erwehren, doch deren Übermacht zwingt sie am Ende zur wilden Flucht über den Rand einer Klippe, über die sie in einen Abgrund hinabstürzen... Zitate *'Miyamoto Usagi': Du! Must! Wahnsinnig sein!! Du hast eine ganze Familie vernichtet!! Du Dämon! Jei: Sie waren vom Bösen infiziert. Die Götter haben mir ihre Natur offenbart. Genauso wie bei dir. ... Usagi: Wer bist du? Jei: Ich bin Jei... die Klinge der Götter! *'Raphael': Warum hassen mich Pferde? *'Leonardo': Wie hast du uns herausgefunden? Sumo Kuma: Ihr riecht anders! Raphael: Was?! [schnüffelt an sich herum] Inwiefern riechen wir denn anders? Michelangelo: Wir leben in der Kanalisation, Mann. Da ist's nicht schwer, das auszuknobeln! Trivia *Die Einführungsszene mit dem Kampf zwischen Usagi und Jei ist eine Replikation ihrer ersten Begegnung im Usagi Yojimbo-Comic "Blade of the Gods". (Siehe 'Jei' für weitere Details.) Weiterhin nutzt diese Episode Storyelemente aus den Comics "Lone Rabbit and Child", dem ersten Teil der "Shades of Green"-Trilogie und "The Crossing". Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien)